The somewhat 'Great' storm
by IAmTotallyNormal
Summary: Dougie, who is scared of most things- including the dark, storms, the dark... takes comfort in Danny on the night of a, well, a storm. A one-shot I wrote after watching the Vicar of Dibley- though it's not as I origionally planned. Better than summary.


**A.N. Okay, so...second story...yay! I was pretty bored when I wrote this story, so I was trying to fill in the time, and came up with this! Hope you like it, love it and cherish it! Xx**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Just My Luck, McFly or any other characters; like I said before. Bleh. **

**Anyway, ON WITH THE STORY!**

*Danny's P.O.V*

BANG! The sound of thunder made me jump, unfortunately causing me to play the wrong chord on my guitar. Sigh. Dougie will be in here _any _minute now.

It was currently the middle of the night- well, morning. Twelve-thirty-four, to be exact. Everyone had gone to bed about an hour ago- but I couldn't sleep; which is why I am doing what I am doing now- playing my guitar. The door was shut, so I shouldn't disturb anyone. Good job too! Bloody grouches.

Anyway, I was sat against the pillows, the only source of light coming from my bed-side lamp.

Hmm... I wonder when Doug will drop in... he _HATES _thunder storms, and is scared shitless of the dark- that's why he never sleeps without his cute- and slightly creepy- weird lizard night light on.  
I think it was a present from one of the fans. They are great!- the best fans there are!

Let's just hope we don't get another power cut- Dougie freaked out! I think he ran into a door! Ha ha ha!

BANG! Another roar of thunder brought me out of my musings- and this time it brought lightening with it- covering my room in a bright glow for a second.

Hey, what's that hissing noi- _shit! _The lights went out. I carefully put my guitar in the stand next to my bed, before sitting down again. Dougie will be here in about... _three... two... _and the noise of something- or some_one_- crashing into my door proved my right. _One._

"Shit, that hurt" I heard him mutter outside my room, causing my to chuckle.

-0-

*Dougie's P.O.V* 

_Ow! Fuckit, that hurt! Stupid dark, stupid wall, stupid storm, stupid dark! _I thought fiercely.  
Once the pain had turned into a dull throb, I carefully opened Danny's door and peaked my head inside.

"Danny!" I whisper-yelled, "can I come stay with you? Its dark" I asked, blushing madly at the last comment. _Yet again, I say: Stupid dark! _  
Another clap of thunder and bolt of lightening made me jump, and make a very un-manly-ish sound.  
"Sure, come on in" Danny sighed.  
"Thanks I muttered"

I walked over to Danny's bed, him pulling the covers back for me to get in. I got in, pulling said covers up to my chest. _Brr, it's cold!_  
I think he noticed, for next thing I know, his arm is wrapped around me, pulling me to his chest.  
I snuggle up to him, savouring the warmth. I feel his chuckle rumble in his chest, causing me to giggle slightly too.

I sigh, content, and was just drifting off to sleep, when Danny asked me quietly "Dougie?"  
"Yeah?" I quietly mumbled back- showing him I was awake and listening.  
"My arm's gone numb" He muttered

*NO-ONE'S P.O.V* 

"Oh well," Dougie sighed, snuggling closer to Danny  
"Twat"  
"Thank you" Dougie smirked  
"That wasn't a compliment" Danny laughed  
"I know" They went into a comfortable silence then, neither wanting to break it.

"Doug?" Danny eventually asked again  
"Yes Danny?" Dougie asked, propping himself up on his elbows  
"Goodnight" Danny smiled innocently, before turning over onto his other side, taking all of the quilt with him- and leaving a shivering Dougie sat shocked.

"Hey!" he wailed indignantly, trying in vain to stop his shivering, and his chattering teeth.

"You should have worn more than boxers and a short-sleeved tee-shirt if you were cold then, shouldn't you?" Danny turned over again, facing Dougie, sticking his tongue out at his cheekily.

"That's what you're wearing, too!" Dougie cried out, offended.  
"Ah, but I'm not cold, am I?"  
"That's only 'cus you're hogging the quilt!" Dougie huffed, trying to steal some of the quilt back from Danny- and failing miserable

"Danny, please- I'm cold and tired!" Dougie then pleaded, using his puppy-dog eyes.

"Fine!" Danny laughed, giving Dougie his half of the quilt back. Dougie grinned, snuggling back up to Danny again.

"Dan?" He asked innocently  
"Yeah?" Danny asked, looking down at him  
"Love you" He yawned, before snuggling impossible closer to Danny.  
"You too mate" Danny smiled affectionately at the younger boy.  
"Night" Dougie whispered as he slipped into a fitful sleep.

Danny kept watching him, until he, too, fell asleep.

-0-

Danny woke up the next morning to find two arms wrapped around his chest, and his own arms wrapped around a small frame. Then it all came back to him- last night with the storm.

He looked down at Dougie in his arms- who he had at some point during the night cuddled up to- and a smile graced his features. Dougie looked so innocent and peaceful when he was sleeping! He was _adorable_.

A small yawn brought him back to the present. He looked down, and saw Dougie waking up. "Morning" He smiled warmly. Dougie grunted in reply. _Charming._

Dougie sat up and stretched "Mor'ing" he yawned again.  
"Sleep alright?" Danny asked. It was common news Dougie hadn't been sleeping too well recently.  
"Yeah, best nights sleep in a while" Dougie grinned. It was infectious.

**A.N. Okay, so this story was born from an old episode of The Vicar Of Dibley, and I was going to add in some comedy parts- where they argue over what the storm is called; but in the end decided to just keep it short and sweet.**

**I **_**MIGHT **_** add another chapter to this, but I'm not sure yet...**

**Hope you liked it!  
Please R&R!  
As my two of my bezzies say, Constructive Criticism is always welcome! ****  
**

**Oh, one more thing- if you have any story ideas (that you'd like my to write), then you are welcome to share, as they will be dedicated to you **


End file.
